Définition du lait
by Meridian Diamond
Summary: "You drink milk in order to grow big, huh?" How big is big and what is big? Rin's random curiosity leads her to a situation with some-certain-blonde-boy-she-has-a-crush-ish-on as she tries to experiment how fast the effects of milk can get. 'Course, milk's sexy, too, right? Of OOC, Third Base, and milkiness.
1. Chapter 1

**|-|KaGaMiNeCeSt|-|**

/milk/

_noun_

**1 a : **an opaque white liquid secreted by female mammals for the nourishment of their young

**b : **_lactation _cows in milk

**2 : **a liquid resembling milk in appearance

**Origin**: Middle English, from Old English _meolc__, milc; _akin to Old High German _miluh_ milk, Old English _melcan_ to milk - more at _emulsion._

**First use: **before 12th century

Or, at least, that's what it _said _in the dictionary. For all we _knew_, it could just have been white piss . . . that came out of boobs. She'd already consulted her friend Luka for that, and she said it was highly impossible and it even "exceeded her norm of queer inquisitiveness of nonsensical matters."

Last time Rin checked, though, people (the _less_ smartass ones) told her to "shut up, just drink it."

And then there were her parents, and of course the teachers in her school.

"It keeps your body immune to bacteria and helps you grow strong" and "You need to drink it in order to become big" respectively.

But the latter just seemed to justify everything, despite having been the second easiest to understand (the first easiest one being the second she'd heard.)

You need to drink milk in order to become big, huh.

She drank a lot of milk when she was younger, but she didn't grow that much! Was it just- she gasped- _bullshit_ after all?

No, no, readers.

It wasn't.

Because she'd just overheard- does she eavesdrop a little too much? No. She doesn't- her older friend- who was miraculously sober that time- talking to Luka. Meiko and her boyfriend, Kaito, loved to drink milk.

At first, Rin had ignored this tinyass piece of information for a few months- give or take- until she developed the keen skill she had mastered within just weeks we like to call . . . the Pedobear Senses.

She put two in two together, and-

_Bada-bing-bada-boom!_

Why hadn't she seen it before? The truth that had been in front of her the whole time!

Look'a this; Meiko's tall, slender, and mature (when she's not drunk.) She was a darling of a woman, good with kids- she'd taken care of Rin when she was just a baby girl- nice, smart, understanding (all when she's sober.) The other day Rin saw her playing soccer with the others, and she was surprised at the unbeatable woman who played there who went by the name Meiko-the-ultimate-asskicking-woman. She needn't any more proof that Meiko was good in sports. The thing that makes most of men run after her ass is her _chest_; or, the two watermelons that were on her chest. Wait, let's rephrase that; it's not even a chest, it's like, an atomic bomb exploded inside and left the skin elastic enough to grow that big or something.

Her boyfriend, Kaito, who Rin was also in good terms with- and played a few goddamn pranks on that was totally dinosaur shit- was the _tallest_ guy she ever saw and knew. She'd hazarded a guess that he was 6'8 or something. He had as much muscles as there were oranges in Rin's room- and we all know how much she has, eh? Kaito was stronger than this guy, that guy, and maybe even Kobe Bryant! What was more, he had the face of . . . bitches from those anime shows. He was kind and he was loving to everyone; he's always friendly to everybody he meets, and will never forget your name. The downside? His mind's as sick as fuck at times. Know what else? Rin'd bet her ass- not really- that he was _huge_. Not that huge, but as in . . . dammit, _that big_. Get it? Oh Jesus, she was _not_ sexing after her friend's boyfriend, you idiots.

Don't you get it? These- ugh!- _idols _had no problem with their physical physique! (Kinda weird, don't you think? Physical physique.)_  
_

She had envied Meiko for her . . . yes, the "proper" term would be 'tits' or 'boobs,' and Rin didn't want to say 'breasts' because it'd be so. . . _lesbian_ of her. . . So let's call them 'intercontinental ballistic missile,' or ICBM for short, for obvious reasons.

A-certain-blonde-whom-Rin-has-secretly-kept-a-crus h-ish-on might've not been as humongous as Kaito, either. . . (Let's call it 'bazooka.') Not that she minded, but . . . if it _can_ get that big, then they might as well fucking _try._ Surely it will work instantly, right?

And Rin thinks she might have known the answer to these peoples' secrets.

_Milk_.

...

Kagamine Len was sitting on his desk, bored. He twirled the pencil in his fingers and sighed. How long has he been sitting there thinking of random stuff?

God knows.

Maybe he was waiting for the fruit bowl to magically conjure a banana into the empty space that had once been occupied by one itself. . .

He was in the kitchen, right. . . ?

Len looked around him; yep, the sink and the bigass oven proved it right. (_Everybody_ has a fridge in each room so nobody'd share a fridge that's full of different food.)

The fridge in the kitchen was _only_ for the ingredients for meals, go figure.

He didn't even notice he was inside the kitchen until now. The blonde sighed and continued to do what he'd been doing previously; sleep.

Burying his head deep in his folded arms on the table, Len decided to let himself sleep the lazy afternoon off.

How wrong was he?

A-certain-blonde-who-was-standing-behind-him-in-th e-other-room-watching-his-every-movement-the-entir e-time-looking-fuckingly-creepy-as-hell sneaked into the kitchen, her "sexy" ninja moves allowing her the ability to surpass the sensing of humans. . .

Rin had been holding a large bottle of milk, snickering at the vulnerable Len.

_Okay, maybe this would work, maybe this wouldn't; either way, it'd be fun to see the look on his face as soon as he drinks this._

You're probably expecting that she always _swears_ whenever she gets the chance to in this stupid script, but no, ladies and gentlemen: Not always.

Carefulness wasn't exactly her forte, but so mofucking what, it was her decision to tiptoe beside Len anyway.

The bottle of milk had been laid on the table, dew forming on the sides of the glass. It was cold.

Licking her lips- no, she wasn't turned on, she just felt like it- she poked Len's delicate cheek, making him stir awake.

Said shorty yawned, stretching his arms and rubbing his left eye, turning to look at Rin. "Oh, hi, Rin. What brings you here?"

"Nothin'!" she chirped, beaming. Len smiled back; see, this was why she liked him. Ish. Her eyes wandered aimlessly at the milk bottle laying on the table. "You gonna drink that, Lenners?"

Len followed her gaze; that wasn't there before. "Oh, I guess. Why?"

If possible, her smile stretched wider than Len ever thought it could; it almost looked . . . bizarre. Like she was plotting something. "Care to share?"

Half-surprised at her request, but delighted all the same, Len nodded. "I don't see why not."

And he did; he took the bottle and showed it to Rin. "Wanna drink first?"

Rin thought for a second. "Sure!"

And she placed the bottle's beak to her lips, the milk pouring into her mouth like a water-slide. The sweetness of the drink splashed in every corner of her mouth; she could practically _feel_ herself growing! She imagined herself in the morning the next day; she'll be hot and busty. No one will ever tell the difference between her and Lily.

As soon as she was done, she licked her lips and smiled at Len. "Bottoms up!"

Len's smile never faltered since, and now he obliged drinking. Rin watched as his Adam's apple bobbed up and down with every gulp, and when he really drank up all of it, he set the bottle on the table with a loud _smack; _Len wiped the excess milk from his mouth and exhaled dramatically.

"Delicious!" he said. Before Rin had replied though, the first thing she did was fling her arms and launch herself on top of Len, who had been caught off guard, their weight making them fall off the chair onto the ground in quite the suggestive position; their legs were all tangled up in random places- maybe except for Rin's knee, which was _crushing_ his crotch- and Len was merciless and clueless underneath Rin, who pinned him down on the floor with her hand around his wrists.

Rin was looking down on him strangely, as though she was deeply thinking of any more actions, but Len was literally freaking out.

"What the _hell_, Rin!" he spluttered out, despite knowing _exactly_ what she had in mind. "Y-you can't be serious!"_  
_

Serious? She was fucking _determined_, bitch.

In answer, she moved her gaze downward, to where an erection had been brought to life, which Len painfully failed to hide. Her mind was clouded with lust and impurity, and there was only one direction she was going. "Let's see if the milk worked. . ."_  
_

Her other hand slowly- too slow for Len's comfort- pulled down the zipper of his shorts, driving him crazy, but he tried to protest about what the _milk_ was about nonetheless, to which Rin responded with leaning down and kissing him on the lips.

Surprisingly enough, Len returned it softly and fiercely. His immediate response to her proved the fact; his tongue danced with hers, making a monster come to life in Rin's chest. The both of them still had virgin lips, and kissing someone you'd harboured feelings for a long time and sharing both of your firsts was _overwhelming. _They both tasted like milk, too.

She felt his fingers twitch in her grip and, distracted, she set his hands free; he immediately groped _everywhere_ to satisfy his hunger; her hair, neck, chest until they finally rested on her buttocks, pulling them closer together.

She was so busy sexing Len up she didn't notice the hard on he had been nursing until its head poked her stomach, surprising her.

Rin broke the kiss, a string of saliva thinning out, and looked at Len's erection, which looked like it was about to rip a hole in his boxers, and stood almost a foot in the air.

She gaped at the sight, having not seen the _real thing_ before, she was still shaken that it was that close to her. Len had probably never seen Rin so red and speechless before either, so he seized the opportunity to claim dominance; he grabbed Rin's shoulders and pushed her to the ground with him the one on top, his resolve steeled into his eyes.

Mildly surprised, Rin looked up curiously at Len, whose hands were already feeling their way in every part of her, wanting, _needing_. Rin, on the other hand, was left gasping and moaning every time Len hit a spot.

"D-don't touch me there- aaah. . ."

Her moaning only urged Len to go on, experimenting on how more beautiful her voice can get if he touched her somewhere else; his fleeting and gentle touches left a trail of fire that burned in Rin's skin, making her go hot. He realised that her most _vital_ spot was somewhere in her stomach, because it made her go crazy. "Mmnaaaahh, good, so good. . ."

Len smirked impatiently at his victory, the prize being Rin's beautiful moans, and he leaned down to kiss her, their tongues having a more skilled waltz once again. Rin could feel the bulge in his boxers press up against her thigh, and she let out a slight squeak while kissing Len. She just _can't_ ignore a boy's _thing_ grazing against her skin, can she? Even if there was cotton separating her thigh from it.

Too caught up in the kiss, they were oxygen-deprived; the both of them broke away, taking in enough air to last them an _eternity_ of kissing.

Below Len, Rin said, sounding breathless still, "L-Len. . ."

The lust-blinded boy leaned down and whispered in her ear, his hand snaking up to her back, "It's a little too hot, don't'cha think?"

Rin gasped as her bra came unlocked. She pouted against Len's neck, growling, "Fuck you."

Len laughed and moved his hand to the front of her chest, where two growing moulds were, their peaks supple. He massaged one of them, with Rin shuddering as goose bumps formed in her skin. The feeling was . . . curious.

He was reliving actual porn here! He didn't know what to make of the odd sensations, and neither did Rin, apparently; she was still squirming helplessly underneath him: A sight to see.

While caressing her left breast, he pondered about what other enticing noises Rin could make, and the thought of anybody other than him hearing them horrified him.

Impatient and the erotic gratification coming a little too slow for Rin, the girl peeled off her crop top, discarding the thing. Len tried his hardest to find his breath; it was his first time seeing a girl with no shirt on- except for the sluts in the porn Kaito and Gakupo showed him- and the fact that the was just _above_ that girl. . . His boxers tightened, and he let out a snarl.

Rin was in his absolute mercy; her unlatched bra hung loose on her shoulders, useless, and just a bother concealing the view. She slid her bra out of her arms as she wiggled under him.

She was a growing girl, and she was elated- and quite relieved- when she actually started growing _something_ on her chest, however small they may be. They'll get bigger, she supposed, if she drinks enough milk. Rin raised an eyebrow at Len, who couldn't help but gawk. Even though she was slightly flattered that he was starting at her that way, she was still insecure and nervous.

Her breasts weren't anything to boast about, Len judged, a perverted smile tugging his lips, but they weren't anything to be ashamed of, either. He sucked in every detail of her naked torso; she was quite fair-skinned, if pale at times, her milky cream tone just curving down to her stomach making Len flush a deep red; as much as he wanted to bang her right then, he was still too stunned of her beauty.

Len found his courage once again and cheekily reached out to test Rin, his fingers itching to touch her. He played with her breasts with his thumbs and watched the expressions forming on her face.

"Aaah, L-Len. . . Y-you jackass. Stop teasing me and just- AAAHH. . ."

"Isn't someone hasty?" Len shot back, pleased with himself when he saw her fidget. He just can't let this moment _pass_, can he? He started to put some _oomph_ into his gentle massage-

Rin's brain betrayed her as yet another moan escaped from her lips, encouraging Len to continue.

_He had to take things slow, he just _had _to. He couldn't just fuck her then and there, even if he was that turned on! He still wanted to know Rin's weakness!_

Still, Len's hand moved from her left breast downwards to tug Rin's shorts down a bit; he was still disappointedly surprised it was still on. He pulled a little harder, and at this, Rin noticed. Her eyes fluttered, and she gasped breathlessly, "L-Len!"

He silenced her with a peck on the lips and bit her lower lip after.

Still a bit boggled, Rin decided to do something, and she absent-mindedly squeezed his hard and erect . . . _bazooka_.

"Ah!"

Len sucked in his breath, his eyes wide- he was blinded by a white light that flashed inside his mind at so much _pleasure._

A little scared, Rin peered up to see if Len was mad; he looked like he was about to explode with pent up sexual pressure. When Rin saw this, she smirked half-heartedly, still a little scared. "Too t-tight down there, eh?"

_You bet your ass it is_.

Len was still a bit indignant at how easy she'd found his weakness, so he hid his embarrassment by kissing her again a little more passionately. He put every ounce of his strength and his whole heart out to that chaste kiss, and Rin responded by throwing her arms around his neck, her fingers running through his loose hair.

Bursting with triumph, Len pulled off his shirt and discarded it to the corner where Rin had her bra and resumed kissing Rin: Her fingertips explored his topless form and went all over his back. For such a puberty-less boy, she was quite surprised that he had such _muscles_ all over his body. The damn bastard was _ripped_!

Hot mixed scents of citrus and banana mingled in the atmosphere, and there was nothing more fragrant than that.

Growing bolder, Len tugged down Rin's shorts and plunged his hand into her underwear, right where her unseen cavern was hiding, massaging her crotch.

"Aaah. . . Ah- stop s-stalling!"

Still a bit interested, Len once again fondled with her panties, the unnatural but wonderful feeling nothing but curious to his fingers, his other hand kept busy with tracing circles around Rin's breasts and down to her flat stomach.

The both of them were sweating profusely in the heat of the fuck-atmosphere, but Rin was already panting in crazed bliss from Len's actions, and was very ashamed of herself when she realised that she was soaking.

"D-dammit, Len. . . Ah, just fuck me already!"

Enjoying the feeling of her wet core through just her panties, Len wasn't sure he wanted to get it down with her just yet; hearing her sound like this and practically _begging_ was only rare. "Mhm, not yet. . ."

"G-God, i-it's too- _aaahh_- much- j-just do it!" Rin gasped, her fingers digging deep into his back. "At l-least just strip the- _f-fuck it, aaah- _take it o-offfff. . ."

Len liked how she said that. Excitedly obliging, he did, and what a sight to behold! She was reallywet from his touches, and Len found himself hardening even more. Rin just started at him, and almost regretted her plan: His look wasn't exactly reassuring.

"What're you waiting fo- _aaaah._"

His finger slipped into her- mainly because Len wasn't so sure of what to do- and her walls were caving in, tightening around his digit. He didn't know what made him continue, but Rin sounded sexy when she moans, so he slid another one in her slippery core. The sexual excitement was too much for her to handle.

Rin half-screamed, her pride going down the drain. How pathetic of her to be the submissive one! Oh, woe.

"Aah- t-teasi- stop it- _Moses, Len_- just- aahh- get me laid!"

Len raised an eyebrow and pumped his digits in faster, and watched as Rin's juices flowed into his fingers as he slid them out again, pouring out of her down the insides of her thighs.

Panting, Rin glared at him, her voice still slightly shaky. "Len?"

His . . . bazooka was still hidden in his garments, and Len looked so unsure. . . Its clothed tip was only less than a few centimetres away from Rin's shining wet wonderland, and they were only a strip and a thrust away from losing their virginities forever.

But they've gotten so _faar_. . .

For about half a minute, they stared at each other's sexes, with Rin hesitating on pulling down his boxers.

She didn't really think this through enough, did she?

Rin and Len's eyes locked, and they were both saying the same thing; _they weren't ready yet_.

It was . . . still daytime, and the other Vocaloids were still upstairs, and they didn't even have a stock of condoms or any pills.

They simply couldn't risk getting pregnant (or in Len's case, getting someone pregnant.)

Maybe they should stop for now. . .

Silently, Len got off of Rin and Rin crawled over to retrieve her clothes first.

It was amazing how the horny-filled atmosphere turned to something so awkward within just minutes. Granted, it all began when they both drank milk, so an awkward beginning ends awkward too, right?

Now fully clothed- and decent- Rin and Len gathered the guts (balls in Len's case) to talk to each other.

"Rin-"

"Len-"

They stopped. They both spoke at the same time, and they both chuckled despite of themselves.

Rin clicked her tongue. "You first."

Len nodded. Their faces were still burning red from their previous activities.

"W-what is it with the milk?" he asked. Rin gave a start.

"J-just . . . I don't know. . ." She can't just tell him it was all just an elaborate set-up so she'd see if what they said about milk was true, can she? Everything else just went by her instincts. Then she looked up at Len, who was waiting for an answer. "Y-you're big, right?"

More puzzled than ever, Len said, "What?"

And, understanding the look on Rin's face, he flushed a darker shade of maroon and turned away so he couldn't let her see his face. "O-oh. Um. What do _you_ think?"

Not expecting something like that, Rin gulped and thought of what she thought of him. Meanwhile, Len was left to block all his indecent thoughts of the scenarios of what _could've_ happened if they didn't stop, with Rin's pleading and helpless face haunting his mind, and delighting his sex organ.

"Just big enough to fit me, I guess," Rin said, half-sheepish. Len smiled back. She wanted to kick his balls so badly for not doing her, but she didn't have the will to.

"So, um. . . What'd'_you_ think of milk?" she asked.

**...**

**ME: _This . . . SUCKED D: I'm sorry. So much for a lemon -_- This SUCKED. . . It's good enough for ME, I suppose. Oh well. Happy April Fool's! : D My prank to you was SUPPOSED to be the milk thing, but then I figured, maybe an almost-lemon'd be good ; ) I'm just being REAL here, people. The question is, want me to continue it? : O Tell me what you think : D YES, I'M UPDATING THE MISTRESS, OKAY. I'm sorry if this was random. I don't really use much of my skills when I write April Fool's stuff : P It's just supposed to be a joke xD Flames are appreciated, constructive criticism, too. (Because they increase the review count : P) And I wanna know what you think. Buh-bye! xD Oh, and Rin and Len's relationship isn't explained in here. Whoa. They can either be friends here or siblings : ) Your take. There's not much difference, either._**

**_Tell me if you want me to continue the lemon : ) I'd oblige to the majority._**


	2. Sequel Out

**Sequel Done!**

**It's called, _Plaisir de lait, _which basically means Pleasure of Milk ****by Google Translate**

** Please correct if I'm wrong.**

**It's a 7000-word story full of hardcore lemon**

**Not for readers under 18**

**You have been warned**

**I'll shut the story down if I get complaints from any adults, even if it's just one**

**YOU'VE BEEN WARNED**

**It was too long so I couldn't just post it in this story.**

**Thanks to everyone who faved and reviewed! You all helped! That story's dedicated just for you guys.**

**~Meridian D.**


	3. Plaisir du Lait moved

**Sequel moved!**

**It's called, _Plaisir du lait, _which basically means Pleasure of Milk ****by Google Translate**

**(Please correct if I'm wrong.)**

**It's a 7000-word story full of hardcore lemon**

**Not for readers under 18**

**You have been warned**

**Anyway, someone took it down and now I moved it to Novel-joy-.-com ;v;**

**Feel free to look it up there, since it's like one of the ONLY Vocaloid fanfics there.**

**~Meridian D.**


End file.
